


Remember Me This Way

by snowcake



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: HospitalAU, M/M, PatientAU, songs for fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one thing Thomas liked about being in the hospital- Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me This Way

**Author's Note:**

> part of the songs, ships, & fics post in Tumblr :)

Thomas didn't think he'd find someone interesting in the hospital.

He didn't like being there. He felt suffocated by the smell of disinfectant and rubbing alcohol, by the uneasy silence that filled the halls only broken by the nurses' carts and footsteps, by the lack of anything to do than stare at the IV dripping to the tubes attached to him.

But there is one thing he ever liked about being there. It's the time they brought him out to the garden. There, patients of all kinds smile for a little while, knowing the world's still bright. But Thomas had a different reason for liking it. Newt. That boy with the blond hair under a beanie whose smile felt like it healed him. 

He'd take Thomas' wheelchair from the nurse and they'd talk about anything and everything while they walk around the hospital park. The nurse would tail them till it's time to go back inside.

 

Thomas loved the way Newt called him.

"Tommy" Newt would say with a thick accent, and Thomas would smile. Thomas would smile so hard, he thinks his face would fall off. Newt doesn't seem to get tired of smiling. 

When Thomas returned to his room, all he can think about is Newt. Newt with the great smile. Newt with the cool attitude and the weird accent. Newt who gave him hope that he'd get better.

Things began to change after that one day Newt didn't walk him through the park.

The next day came and still he wasn't there.

And another...

Thomas began to wonder what Newt was there for anyway. He looked happy and healthy, he couldn't possibly be a patient.

"You're wondering where he is, aren't you?" the nurse asked him. Thomas looked up at her and nodded, "Is he okay?" he asked.

She rolled his chair through the hallways of the hospital, towards a room far from his. She knocked on his door and poked her head inside. Thomas couldn't make out what she said but she had a smile on her face as she opened the door wider to bring him in.

Newt was sitting up on his hospital bed, beanie over his head but his face has lost it's glow. Has his hair been that thin?

"Hey there Tommy. Wanna share my lunch... hospital food sucks. We should go to Frypan's when we get outta here" Newt greeted. All worries from Thomas mind disappeared. Newt is here. Newt is fine.

Then again for days he didn't see him. When he saw him again, he'd be thinner, paler, with less of his blond locks showing.

"Tommy, promise me you'll get better"

Thomas didn't know how to respond.

"Please, Tommy, promise?" Newt pleaded with a soft smile as his eyes shined with tears he held back.

Thomas nodded.

He never saw Newt after that.


End file.
